


My crazy girlfriend! (Yuri kidnaps protagonist)

by ToxicBlueandRed



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Chair Bondage, Crazy, Cutting, Dead People, Depression, Doki Doki, F/M, Falling In Love, Headaches & Migraines, Help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Kidnapping, Molestation, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Sex, Suicide, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlueandRed/pseuds/ToxicBlueandRed
Summary: Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......... Did you not see this coming??? As I have been creating fanfics for Yandere Simulator and one for Dangan Ronpa I figured it was about time before I wound up and created a fanfic for Doki Doki Literature Club! But question was who was my fav Doki? That was simple!Well...It was our favorite big tiddy goth babe Yuri.And I seen all of these mods that showed Yuri as a crazy I came to actually love lol.But the question is will the main character (me in ddlc) love this type of cray cray?If you wanna read than please find out as this will be a very chapter like story as I will do idfk how many chapters.





	1. Your Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Time for things to get... Juicy... Very juicy... 
> 
> Hehehe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... This was coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for things to get... Juicy... Really juicy...

Chapter 1: Your mine!

 

It was really fuzzy. I had this really bad nightmare about being at school. You see I am a member of the literature club. My childhood friend was really anxious to get me into the club. When I heard one of her friends made cupcakes for my arrival, I couldn't refuse cuz it would've been a waste to have such delicious cookery thrown in the trash so I decided to go by and check it out. I was introduced by Sayori to all the members as it were her and three others. I was actually surprised as the literature club was full of cute girls.

I'll get to that later but right now I need to focus on the nightmare I had. I woke up in the literature club room for an odd reason. I roamed the halls only to find it was covered in blood. Blood on the floor, the ceiling, the walls... Just... Everywhere... Also in the stalls were a bunch of engravings. All of them read different things.

"Sayori should kill her self..."

"Natsuki is a childish bitch..."

"Just Monika my ass..."

"Where is that goth...?"

Etc...

I even found a picture of Monika with the writing in red reading "DESTROY THAT THOT!!!"

I look at this in horror up until I am approached by a dark figure trying to... Seduce me? I am creeped out and I run. When I reach the doors of the exit it is covered in cement and I have nowhere to run. 

"I am here my love..." The dark figure spoke to me. 

The next thing I remember is being injected in the neck as I slowly pass out.

Give it a few minutes and I wake in my bed unscathed and unharmed.

Ok now that's out of the way, I can get on with my first visit to the literature club. The literature club was literally full of cute girls. For a second I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Turns out I wasn't dreaming at all. Each girl presented thereselves as Sayori told me there names.

Natsuki. Me and her had a lot more in common than what I thought. We both liked manga and anime. Well... I think there is more but that nightmare has me shook so I didn't think much of Natsuki. Apart from she loved to bake it turns out she also had some father issues as it turned out her dad beats her on a regular daily basis. 

I'd rather forget all that. 

Yuri. The mysterious one. She loves horror stories and stuff like that. In the coming weeks I found out Yuri liked to cut herself. Maybe I could convince her to stop.

And finally my crush since last year, Monika. Man I am waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy out of her league. Monika is beautiful, and athletic. Man I wish I was in her league.

I knew Monika already and I always thought she was into the political club plus we had the same class last year. Well I guess she was tired of her old club and decided to create her own. 

So that day after getting to know everyone I decided to join the club. Since than I've actually found it not as boring as I thought it'd be. As a matter of fact I have found ways to write poems to interest all the girls. The first poem I wrote was easy because I wrote it for Sayori...

Oh man every time I think of Sayori I can't help but think about what I ran into the day of the festival. I went back from school to wake Sayori up because it was festival day and she needed to be their that day. However I wasn't truly comfortable with the idea due to the fact of me finding out about Sayori's depression. But Monika told me she was needed and I couldn't refuse. So I followed the order and went to Sayori's house to see if she overslept. When I entered her room I was left in a state of shock at what I saw.

Sayori was hanging a few feet off the ground as the noose held body limp. As I grabbed Sayori's hand for the last time it was cold and dead. With that found out I reached into my pocket and got my phone out. I called Monika to inform her of the bad news than I called the cops.

I couldn't believe it... My best friend... No... My lover... Was dead.

Give it a few weeks later and all of a sudden Natsuki goes nuts telling me to "play with her" as she snaps her neck.

It's been at least seven weeks and it's just me, Monika, and Yuri. Reluctantly I get up for school. I worry that one of them will end up meeting fates nearly the same as Sayori and Natsuki. 

Whatever I still need to go to school. 

After what felt like an eternity it was the end of the school day. I head to the literature club room only to find that Yuri was the only one in the room. I still enter the room either way.

"Hello there Toxic." Yuri greeted me.

"Hey Yuri." I greet her back and get into my book.

At some point I decide to get up and go to the bathroom to wash my face. I let Yuri know that I'd be right back. She seemed calm about it and I make my way to the restroom. I don't know why but for an odd reason I felt I was being followed.

"Meh..." I dismiss it. "Could be my nightmare."

I handle my business and head out up until I notice a trail of red stuff. I assume it tomato juice but felt I had to taste it. Yeah it's nasty of me but you can never be too sure. I get back up in disgust as I head to the sink to wrinse my mouth out.

I reluctantly follow the trail only to find a corpse of someone on the ground. Upon further inspection I find out it is... Monika?

My stomach churns and turns as I can't help but vomit at the sight of the last person I loved dead. In that instinct a needle injects into my neck. I feel their chest against my back and find out it's a woman that injected me. Slowly I begin to pass out. 

Give it at least a few hours later and I finally wake up.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh..." I let out a moan of pain. "My head..." It hurt so much I felt my brain trying to pound out of my skull. Every pound was more and more painful than the last. I attempt to get up but come to a sudden hult as I realize I can't move. I look down and see my ankles and wrists are tied to a chair and my environment is dull. Looking around I notice a sick revolting look of a chamber as I see some blood in the corner. Still fresh because my stomach churns more. "I gotta get the hell outta here!" I think to myself but my head refuses to let me move because it hurts like hell.

Give it at least forty five minutes and I can see a figure walking down the steps.

"Don't be afraid Toxic." The figure spoke to me in a sweet tone.

I am left in confusion.

"W-W-Who are you?" I asked the figure.

"My oh my..." She sounded a bit shocked. "Maybe I should've toned down on the dosage, but you would've fought it darling." She explained a bit. "You don't even recognize my voice." 

Wait a minute...

"Y-Y-Y-Yuri?" I stuttered. "Where... Am I?" I asked her. "Why is there blood over there? Why am I tied to a chair?" These questions flew out as my head pounded more and more at each question.

"Don't you get it darling?" Yuri asked me. "We're in my own home Senpai... Finally I got you to myself! The chair was just to ensure you didn't try to run from me. And please try not to worry too much about the blood. It's my parents' and Monika's..."

"I don't believe this..." The thought keeps rushing in my head regardless of the fact it hurts to think at all.

"You killed Monika..." I let stutter out of my mouth as I once again tug and pull at the bondage. 

Yuri just chuckles a bit as I look down knowing all escape is a fruitless effort.

"She was..." Yuri broke the breif silence. "An obstacle. Sure yeah she was my friend... But she had feelings for you and I wasn't about to have her steal you from me." She finished.

I look at the ground.

"Before you came into my life I used to feel tensions to cut myself when I am happy or sad..." Yuri continued. "But after you came into my life I felt a sensation... A reason to stop cutting myself, but to do that I had to make sure you were mine and mine alone. I'm sorry to say but Monika had to go."

Yuri inched closer to me. She's about to wrap her arms around my head. I jerk away trying to fight but again... Find I to be a fruitless effort. She has her arms wrapped around my head and i find my face buried in her chest. I'm about to shake my head a bit but remember... It's a fruitless effort.

"There there lovely..." Yuri tends to me. "I'm gonna take care of you from here on out." I say nothing. "Because that's how much I love you..." Yuri finally finishes. Wait not yet. "We will be together... Forever..."

"F-F-Fo-Fo-Forever?..." I let it sink in to my mind.

Yuri runs her fingers through my hair.

"Oh the recording is done!" Her face and voice filled with glee. "One moment my lovely!"

My thoughts sink in more painfully as I shut my eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this?..." Fear over clouds my judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as you can see in this chapter I am fucked. What will Yuri do to me now? Find out as the chapter rolls through. More chapters in the near future.


	2. Privileges...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well...
> 
> Earlier than what was expected? 
> 
> Due to the fact that LEGITIMATELY by the very first chapter of this story it had started to get attention. I'm glad some of you enjoy this type of fanfic. And as time rolls on more tags will be added and yes a partial reason why I labeled this fanfic explicit is because there may or may not be sexual contact between the main character and Yuri. (We've already added blood so...) Once again I must add the fact that this is explicit. Therefore if some of these events make you cringe, or you are not old enough to view this fanfic than I highly advise you exit the fanfic, bookmark this and wait til you are old enough or your not easily cringed at what might occur. With that out of the way continue at your own risk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself trapped as Yuri holds me captive and is revealing to me that she is madly in love with me. How do I react and how am I gonna get out of this.
> 
> Find out as this chapter begins now.

Chapter 2: Privileges...

 

I have been in this hell for a week now. I keep telling myself this is a nightmare and that I'll wake up soon enough. But slowly I come to a realization that this is not a nightmare. All of this... Monika being dead... Yuri killing off her parents and being crazy because of me... It's really happening. My school uniform is drenched in sweat as it is so damn hot in this basement. My head continues to pound and pound as my neck is dangling from behind the chair as it taps the wall a bit. It is pure solid from what I can tell. But I'm not entirely sure as my eyes are closed and I am far asleep wandering in my dreams. 

In this dream I am in a white area that feels and smells like heaven. I see Monika in a beautiful white dress as she notions for me to follow her. When we reach our destination I see Sayori and Natsuki in a colorful pond playing around splashing each other with water. Both of them are in bikinis as it doesn't take long for Monika to be in a bikini as well. Monika beacons for me to enter as I look down to see that I am in a bathing suit of some sort. My face is red like a tomato as the girls look on.

"Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." The girls tease as they giggle. I eventually snap out of it and hop in with them.we are having some fun in this pond until...

All of a sudden I wake up. Still tied to this fucking chair, still in this hot ass basement, still trapped and still in my own goddamn fear. Nothing is able to open my eyes until I hit my head hard against the wall.

"Ooooowwwww..." I attempt to yell but my throat is to damn dry to even speak. I take a look at the wall to notice a bloodstain. Blood is trickling down my face from where I hit it. Give it a few minutes and blood is dripping from my chin and specs of blood lands on my shoes. 

I'd say a few hours later and Yuri is coming down the steps.

"Oh darling!" Her voice is filled with joy and excitement. "I can't wait to tell you how school went today!" Yuri's voice shrieked as it only took a few more steps and she'd be in front of me.

"Gah fuck..." I think to myself. "Pretend to be dead." What am I thinking. Still I attempt it. At this point I was desperate for a way out.

Yuri is eventually in front of me.

Before you ask I will tell you my parents have been promoted in their jobs and was forced to move overseas. And now they reside there permanently. So I have been forced to take care of myself of course with whatever money they send to me.

Ugh... This isn't gonna work. Curse my heavy breathing.

"Please stop pretending to be dead..." Yuri's voice changed to a calm but demanding tone. "I can hear your every breath." She warned.

"Fuck me... She's right..." I thought to myself as I force my head to look up. The first thing I saw was her undoing her buttons and eventually revealing her cleavage. I attempt to look in all other directions apart from her way. "Is she seriously trying to seduce me? I feel like shit and she seriously tries to seduce me?!" These thoughts run ramped as my head continues to beat at my brain as I have lost a few pints of blood. Eventually I'm left with no choice but to look into her eyes.

Yuri's face turns into a deep red as she noticed the wound on my head.

"I am so sorry Toxic-senpai..." Her voice turns to worry. "I've been meaning to get these walls better protection so where you didn't bump your head." She told me. Yuri goes back upstairs and five minutes later chimes back down with a meds kit and a few bandages. "After all... I wouldn't want you to bleed out on me!" 

Before she opens the kit. I don't know what she was thinking when she did it but she licked my wounds. Great... Now what... Is she gonna cut me up into pieces and eat me?! Is she a fucking cannibal now? After that she wrapped my head up in these bandages and than stood up. She looked at me one more time until deciding to break the silence.

"Now than..." Yuri had a knife in her hands.

"This is it for me..." I thought to myself saying nothing.

To my surprise she cut the rope that bind me to that chair.

Freedom?

Wait a minute... Of course there is gonna be some sort of catch.

"I would like for you to be welcome in my house!" Yuri's voice was filled with glee. Once again I stay motionless. "Instead of being isolated in this basement..." 

I interrupt her before she can finish.

"But there's some kind of catch." I assume.

Yuri is now wearing a smile across her face.

"You seem to be 'catching' on." She chuckled a bit. "But in return for having free roaming of my house, you'll have to wear this collar..." Yuri pulls a black collar with a small little bell attached to it.

Oh my God... She's making me her personal pet.

"Or..." She looks back at the chair that once bound me.

Reluctantly I take the collar and put it on my neck. Luckily it's just us two here and no one else.

"Oh my..." She gasped her smile showing from ear to ear. "You look sooooooooo cute!" Yuri wraps her arms around herself. 

This doesn't help. But I think I might have a plan to escape.

But I will have to wait til nighttime to carry it out.

I will be free from this crazy bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter guys. More chapters soon.


	3. Means to amend. (1st of 2 endings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here will be first of two endings as this ends things before they begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the chapter and title this is one of two endings.
> 
> I'm not gonna say this is a bad ending because some of y'all said this would be a good ending. With that said here is the first ending.

Chapter 3: Means to amend...

 

I don't know how but I think I've managed to figure another way out. Yuri has given me free access to the house. All I need to do is scout the house out and find an exit, my cellphone, and a weapon to end this before it begins. 

Sounds good on paper but Yuri is just to smart for this. But so am I. Taking a look around the house I see multiple escape routes. I could easily take the front door but someone might spot me and ask me if I had done something to Yuri. Might ask if I had raped or murdered her or both. I can't risk that. The back door was the only thing left. I peep out the window to check for obstacles. Only thing I saw was a fence that I could scale, but it has barbed wire around it therefore I'll get cut nearly to peaces. 

Whatever it's a risk I'm willing to take to escape this crazy whore.

Now my cellphone. Damnit I find it smashed in the garbage can. So much for that. 

Now I need a weapon to end it all with. If Yuri used to cut herself like she said she did than she should keep a collection of knives in her room. As she goes in the restroom for something I manage to go upstairs and see what I can find. I find a packing bag with my clothes in it. She planned this apparently me staying here and stuff. Hell no. It didn't take long as she had a row of knives. I look through each to see if she had any good ones. All of them were stained in blood. Her blood? I find one suitable for the job and go to pick it up. However my hands are so damn weak when I get a grip on it I instantly lose the grip. Kneeling down I pick the knife up with my right hand using my left hand to keep my wrist from shaking. As soon as I pick the knife up I notice there is someone behind me.

"Damn collar making too much noise." I think to myself.

"It's an I interesting knife isn't it?" Yuri smiled slightly and took it out of my hands. "Sharpe and deadly!" Her smile turned to an evil grin.

"Sure..." I let out.

*What was your goal Dan Salvato?* I have no clue why but that's what goes through my mind. It takes some time and my vision is all black. I hear a voice within the black.

*Oh I didn't create this mod though Toxic...* The voice called out. *I only made the original game!* 

Dan Salvato! Fan-fuckin-tastic... 

*However I can sense there is multiple endings to this mod.* Dan told me. *You could end it right in this act or not plan it through.*

Screw that I've already got it planned.

Whatever, player if you're really that interested in seeing me as Yuri's pet than save the game at this point and continue. 

**Saving game**

**Save successful**

 

(Midnight) 

I don't care how much Yuri "cares" about me. She took my friends. Now she must pay for it. I wait for her to enter her room. When she is sound in bed I sneak in her room and grab the knife I had a hold of earlier. If your wondering she just simply told me not to go through her room without her concent and put the knife back on the rack. Afterwards she had me take a bath. No she didn't enter with me and I'm glad. Anyways I gripped the knife with enough force. Than I slowly approached a sleeping Yuri. She was turned on her back. I wasn't sure whether or not to stab her in the stomach or the heart. Player choose this.

**Heart**

**Stomach**

**You chose Heart**

I rise the knife above me head. Sure this was a quick death for her and she doesn't deserve a quick death but I feel if I stab her in the stomach she'll just rip the knife out and I'll be isolated again. As soon as the moment is opportuned I lung the knife in her chest. I definitely stabbed her in the heart as she makes no sudden movements after this.

"Finally..." I thought to myself. "I ended this..." I thought again. Now some tears stream down my face. "But why do I feel so empty inside?!" Was she keeping me whole and I ruined it. Doesn't matter I need to carry out the plan now. I head to the back door. I struggle to get the door open because of my injuries but eventually budged it open. I cut the collar off my neck and attempt to scale the fence. Eventually I willed myself up and as soon as I did I made a run for it.

After hours of running I made it to my house and as soon as I did I picked up the telephone and called my parents.

*Ring*

No answer

*Ring*

"Come on! Come on! Pick up!" I'm begging them.

*Ring*

Again... No answer

*Ring*

"Hi you've reached our phone at our apartment. Unfortunately we can't make it to the phone at the moment due to our jobs. If this is Toxic than me and your father love you so much and wish we could be down there with you. Kisses. Please leave a message!"

"Will one of you please pick up the phone when you get this message. I just went through hell. You have no idea what I went through... Please pick up as soon as... Wait what was that?! Oh God no... No! No! Nonononononononono!!! But I!!! I!!! Did you really expect me to stay away darling? You and I are bound even in death! What are you saying? NO!! YOUR DEAD!!! I WATCHED YOU DIE! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Phone call ends** 

**You got the freedom ending**

**Although you are physically free from Yuri's clutches, you are not mentally free from the torment she put you through as well as Monika's death, Sayori's suicide, and Natsuki snapping her own neck.

As a result you are now crazy and do everything to keep yourself isolated from society.

Each passing day each Doki haunts you as you go through this mental torture. You get these visions of Yuri slicing open your wrists as Monika attempts to murder you. Sayori is trying to hang you and Natsuki tries to snap you in half.

Each girl laughs maniacally as you go through this mental state. You have no clue of it but you are doing all of this to yourself as many suicide attempts of your's fails more and more also leading you to draw symbols that have no meaning. Until after six months of this torment you find a gun in your dad's underwear drawer.

Seeing no other escape you put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger. You have killed yourself and police break down your door to see all of the insanity that you presented before your untimely demise**

**The End**

**That was ending #1. As you see it is a bad ending. Yes I know what's going through your mind but you'd be surprised as to what starts off a bad thing ends up to lead to a good and happy ending. Good thing you saved when you did now if you plan to see the other ending you may now just click that save and go from there. You will be taken to the main menu now. Do note this however if you decide to see the other thing you will experience that living with Yuri is a bit painful but ten times EASIER than living by yourself.**

**Please click here and be took to the main menu**

**You will now be took to the main menu**

**Loading**

**Team Salvato**

**Please do not play if you are younger than 17**

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

**Very dark atmosphere**

(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there was the first ending. Second ending won't be seen until the very last chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I kinda did tbh. Next chapter will obviously will have us continuing to live with Yuri. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did and next chapter very soon.


	4. It continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh. I suppose I'll do another chapter. 
> 
> Now we continue the story in which you can guess revolves around you stabbing Yuri in the stomach. 
> 
> Tough as nails is she? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna start with the choice as to get a better clearing that the story will continue until final chapter. 
> 
> Glad to see some people enjoying the story. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your support. 
> 
> With that said time to continue. Also as you guys wait for production of these chapters also check out some more of my works as I've also done several stories and a few oneshots. I'll say right now these fics do contain elements of rape blood and gore. If you don't like I advise not read. But if you like my Doki Doki fanfic right here so far and your interested than just simply click on my name and you will be took to my profile to check out other works. There isn't much as I've stated in the first chapter I've done fics for Yandere Simulator and Dangan Ronpa. Either way. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4: It continues...

 

**Heart**

**Stomach**

**You chose Stomach**

 

I rise the knife above my head gripping it tightly. In my head I'm saying this bitch is gonna suffer for everything she did. For Monika, for ruining MY LIFE! EVERYTHING!!!

Without hesitation I lunge the knife in Yuri's stomach. I close my eyes to not see it. But when I inserted the knife in her stomach I noticed some movement.

"Ghack!" Yuri let out a pained moan gripping at the knife now sticking in her stomach. Give it some time and her eyes open.

Oh shit!

Slowly I back up. Yuri turned her head to see me. She's still fiddling with the knife in her stomach. I gotta get outta here and find somewhere to hide. I run out of her room and make my way to the back of the door. But it's stuck or something. No my injuries aren't budging enough force to break the door down. I struggle with the door for what felt like an eternity until a hand tightly grabs my shoulder and shoves me against the wall. Yuri has an evil grin on her face and she is looking into my eyes. My soul is frozen at her gaze. My body refuses to move and my mouth stays shut. I look down at her stomach to see that she bandaged herself and the knife was no longer sticking out of her.

How strong is this girl? She has me pinned to the wall bleeding and all. Or maybe it's because I'm too weak to fight back.

"I want to share something with you Toxic..." Yuri whispered in my ear.

I stayed silent.

"You see when I was a little girl my uncle had awkward ways of showing affection. I remember at least once a month when I was seven he'd visit the house while my parents were out. But he didn't come to just baby-sit me. He was a very... Very... Bad person Toxic. Each time he visited while my parents were out, he would isolate us both in the basement over there. Whilst isolated... Well when I say he would unzip his pants you know where I'm going with this. God did the first time hurt like hell. Not only that but he'd tie me to that chair and cut my flesh with a box cutter. Each time was a box cutter. One day when he visited me, he woke up to a rude awakening." Yuri's evil smile turned into a look of rage.

I shut my eyes ready for the blow. But she wound up and punched the window instead.

"I ALWAYS HATED THAT BASTARD!" Yuri was grinding her teeth together. Yuri eventually removed her fist from the broken window. "I gave him what was coming to him. I cut and cut and cut and cut until there wasn't an inch of life left in his body. Than my parents came home... And... And..." Tears were streaming down Yuri's face. "And..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Yuri buried her face in my chest. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I place a hand on her head stroking her hair along the way. "It was so awful Toxic-senpai..." Yuri told me as she sobbed in my chest. Could I seriously just abandon her after hearing all this? Especially considering the fact that she kidnapped me and if she was desperate in love with me would have raped me while I was tied to the chair? Regardless I feel terrible now because I tried to kill her when all she tried to do was make her life feel meaningful again. And for the fact that only I could do that for her. "I beg you not to try a stunt like that again..." Her crying continued. 

As much as I didn't like being kidnapped, this was far worse. Almost reluctantly I responded.

"I won't attempt it." I answer Yuri. She looks up in my eyes and I wipe away her tears. "I'm going to stay by your side." 

She looked at me again before we lock lips. I have no clue why but something felt right about this. Oh man... Was I getting turned on? Nah, now isn't the right time.

"I guess we should head to bed." I said. "We got school tomorrow." 

Yuri looked at me with worry. "But what about..."

"I'll just tell everyone that I was in a bad accident and had to go to the hospital..." I answered her before she could finish. "In the meantime let's get your hand bandaged." I look down in worry as some blood dripped on the floor. Bridal style I carry her to her room and lay her on her bed. I ask her where her med kit is and she pointed to the shelf. Looking through the shelf I found the kit and bandaged her hand. As I get up to leave the room Yuri grabs my arm and asks me to stay with her. I nod and lay right next to her. 

A few hours later and Yuri's screaming wakes me up. I jerk my eyes open and I wrap my arms around her. 

"Yuri it's ok..." I comfort her. "I'm here with you."

Yuri buried her face in my chest. 

A few more hours and it was time to get up.

Catching up in my classes was gonna be hard. And I wonder if the Literature Club is still open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go. Now you understand why Yuri did the things she did and why she kidnapped me. 
> 
> So now that these two are a couple now what challenges will they face together? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Warming up to her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as you guys saw in the last chapter there were reasons that Yuri done what she had did. From a standard point that she was molested and cut open by her father and one day she returned the favor but had to rid of her parents in the long run. So to further explain some gaps in the story. Years back before MC (me) met Yuri and anyone in the Literature Club (apart from Sayori which we knew from our childhood) Yuri had went through a rough childhood starting off with her uncle molesting and abusing her each month whilst her parents went out each day. Her parents came home and she had rid of any evidence against her. Years later she meets MC and felt more reason to live thanks to MC. She had a plan to rid of Sayori and Natsuki as well as Monika, but Sayori and Natsuki had rid of themselves so that just left Monika. 
> 
> In the brink of night Yuri kidnaps Monika, chains her to the wall and stabs her multiple times up until Monika is lifeless. Than Yuri breaks into the school where no one is there. Yuri very carefully places Monika's lifeless corpse in the location where her body could be found by one person. Well you get what I'm saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than Yuri went on with the day with the same plan to kidnap MC (me). She makes sure to enter the room before I do and than opens her book acting like her normal self. I enter the room and stay there before deciding to go to the restroom to wash my face off. Yuri follows me. She sees me enter the restroom and all of a sudden her third eye opens as she hatches the idea to create a blood trail. Yuri takes a mop and dips it in Monika's fresh blood whilst leaving a trail from Monika to the restroom I was in. I firstly assume it's tomato juice and taste it only to taste iron. I followed the trail and found the body. Yuri injects me with the syringe and you can guess where all that leads to as you can read the first four chapters out now.
> 
> Now we continue with the story which involves me forcing myself to stay with Yuri after hearing such tragic backstory. How much will I warm up to her though?

Chapter 5: Warming up to her...

 

"Yuri." I place a hand on her shoulder and gently shake her a bit.

Yuri slowly opens her eyes. "Morning senpai..." She yawned a little and than got up. 

I've already done got dressed for school in a fresh uniform, and put the sweaty one in the washer to be washed later. I leave out of the room to let Yuri get dressed but I ensure her that I'll be just outside her door if she needed anything. She nods and I gently shut the door. Argh. I can't help but crack it a bit. I look and see her putting on her uniform. Oh my... Was this puberty that I missed out on. I snap out of it and shut the door slightly to not alarm her. I look down to see that even my own erection couldn't be contained. Oh crap. I am definitely perverted in a weird way. Before Yuri came out I decided to gather all of my school stuff. Waiting a bit and Yuri opened the door ready to go. We both head out and decide to hold hands. Wait hold on. I take my collar off. 

"No need for that!" Yuri took the collar out of my hand and tossed it in the garbage can. We both head to school.

"Hey..." I break the silence.

"What is it darling?" Yuri asked me before looking down at my shoes for an odd reason. 

I ponder before I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"What are you gonna say if people ask about your hand?" I questioned curiously. 

Yuri thought about this for a moment. After a few blocks of walking she had a valid response.

"I'll just tell them I did it while cleaning." She answered.

It doesn't sound right but it's better than nothing. Plus we don't want any negative attention. But someone might become suspicious of us both coming into school all bandaged and beat up. Regardless they don't know anything and I prefer to keep it that way.

(First class)

I had social studies for my first class. Before I part ways with Yuri I ask her where she'd like to meet at lunch. She answered that by saying the library. I'm not gonna deny people are going to beat me over the head with questions about why I was all bandaged in the head that I would need somewhere peaceful to clear my head on the whole situation. We hug and than split. We wave at each other and than we head to our classes. I be sure to be one of the first people in the classroom. As soon as I get there I be sure to take the first seat in the back that I saw. When I finally get situated I pull out my composition book and look up at the board to see everything I missed. I quickly jot it all down and turn to the next page for the next set of notes that was set for today. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, I see you jot everything down already." My teacher glared at me. "So I don't need to go through it with you in private." 

I nod and look in my composition book. 

"Say... What happened to your head there." She asked.

Bluntly I answer.

"I got into a car accident." 

"Oh dear, glad your okay!" She answered with concern.

I look back down at my composition book and the teacher went back to her desk.

As time rolls on more and more students come into the class. As soon as the bell rings the morning announcements come on. It was informed of Monika's funeral that happened last Sunday. Right after the announcements me and the rest of the class take the notes for the day. 

Five more minutes and than it'll be time for us all to head to our next class. Whilst waiting someone nudges at my shoulder. This student was a member of the sports club.

"Can I see you class schedule real quick?" He asked.

I pull it out.

"I can give you the notes you missed for gym." He told me. 

I nod and pull out my composition book for gym class. He shows me his notebook and quickly I jot down what I see.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." He assured me as he put his notebook back in his bag. "Also I noticed you and Yuri together. Are you two dating or something?" He asked out of the blue.

I nod and than he sort of chuckled a bit. "Man you landed a hot peace!" 

The bell rings.

"Ight I'll see you in the gym." He told me.

"Indeed..." I agree and head to my next class.

(Second class)

ELA was next. I head there and notice I am only the 4th person in there. Ight same as last time. Get my composition book for this class and jot down what I missed.

"Toxic..." Someone whispered to me. I turn my head to notice that it was Yuri.

Woah... We had the same ELA class?

I take the seat next to her. She asked me for my class schedule. I show it to her and notice that we both have the same classes together. How come I didn't know this ahead of time? Well apart from first class. I jot down the stuff from ELA and than turn the page. I tell her I can get the rest of the notes at lunch. She nods as we both look to the front of the class than I notice a kid looking at me like he wants to kill me. 

"Hey bro!" He yelled. 

I look up at him.

"What?" I bluntly asked him before he grabbed my tie.

"Your in my seat punk!" His voice got annoying. 

"Ugh..." Yuri seemed annoyed by this guy. "Don't you get I'm not into you Kotaro?" She asked the boy who had a hold to my tie. 

He turned his attention to Yuri.

"What about this fool?!" Kotaro violently asked.

"Very simple..." She was blunt with him as I was. "He's my boyfriend." She answered him.

Kotaro looked back at me and I only look at him with a cold dead stare. 

"Your fucking with me right?" Kotaro gripped tighter at my tie. 

"You heard the lady, I believe she didn't stutter." I gave him a hissy remark.

He let's go of my tie.

"We ain't finished bub..." He warned me. "I will not forget this."

I have my fist balled in a fit of rage. 

"Don't worry about him darling." Yuri whispered in my ear. 

I calm down and the bell finally rings and the classroom is cluttered with students. Same as before, take the notes and than we got time for ourselves. During the time a student asked what happened to us. We both gave our responses and the student only nodded. 

The lesson was over and five minutes was left before the bell rang. I take the time to look at all of the notes I got before Yuri whispered something in my ear.

"Since you and I both have the same classes..." 

"I'm listening." I tell her before she could finish. I truly think I am warming up to her real quick. I guess being tied to a chair for a week does it. 

"We should walk together to all our classes." She suggested.

I'm not gonna lie I kinda liked the idea. I nodded and she grips my hand with her bandaged hand. Not too tightly I hold her hand. The bell rings and than we head to our next class.

(Third class) 

I remember this is chemistry class. So therefore we had a project today. Without a doubt I know what has to be done. I look at the board with the groups written down. It looks like me and Yuri are on the same group. I go to the work table Yuri is at and I take a look at everything we have to work with. 

"Easy." I think to myself. The bell rings and the professor let's us know how dangerous the chemicals are.

Yuri looks down at the stuff a bit nervous. 

"I can do this." I let her know. 

At first she was reluctant but eventually agreed with me.

I don't need to look at the ingredients for the chemical as I remember this one from the back of my head. It takes about all of the class period but I successfully created the chemical using the supplies in front of me. I simply created some type of medicine for something using antibiotics and cold medicine. The professor gave me and Yuri a passing grade and told us if we wanted to we could leave early. As soon as one of the students caused an explosion stinking up the room me and Yuri without a doubt got the hell outta there. 

I had to take a quick detour to the bathroom to vomit my guts out to what transpired in the chemistry room. 

"You okay in there darling?" Yuri sounded worried. 

"I'm fine..." I answered her. "It's just something from the chemistry room that got me." 

"Oh." Yuri was relieved. "Anyways I noticed you were good at chemistry." 

I got out of the bathroom but wrinsed my mouth out before leaving. I step out to see Yuri waiting for me in the hall. 

"Yeah..." I answer back to her. "It's something I used to be obsessed with before growing up." 

She nodded in agreement. We sit at a bench waiting for the lunch bell to ring. 

During the time waiting I decided to ask her.

"How much of my stuff did you get?"

Yuri answered that question by saying she got my clothes, a few towels, my uniforms, my toothbrush, and my video games with all my games. Oh and a few of my movies and CDs.

After all that said the bell rings for lunch and we both head to the library. I get my bag and setup the composition books for the only two classes left that I having got notes for. After we head to the cafeteria to get our lunch we head back to the library and I take the notes that I missed. Afterwards we eat our lunch than we read the book we left off on in the Literature Club. 

"Oh is the Literature Club still open?" I ask Yuri.

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you about yesterday." Yuri whispered to me. "I was able to get a few more members and now I'm the president of the Literature Club." She told me with a bit of glee. 

I couldn't wait. The bell rings for everyone to head to class. 

The day actually went by in a blur as each class felt like they ended too soon. The final bell rang and I head to the Literature Club room. As soon as I get there obviously the first peoe in the room at the time is me and Yuri. Just as we enter Yuri decides to close the door and lock it. We look into each other's eyes before our lips lock. We position our heads to get a better angle and I notion for entry. She opens her lips and we move our tongues around inside each other's mouthes. After a while I gain dominance. We start making movements.

But...

"Wait..." Yuri was gasping for air a bit. "We shouldn't do it here..." She was gasping more. 

"I... Agree... With you... Yuri..." I too was gasping for air. We both take deep breaths and fix out uniforms so where no one would know what was going on between us. It didn't take long after all that and someone was knocking on the door. 

"That's them!" Yuri's face flushed with worry. 

"I'll get it." I offer. Yuri nods a bit but notions for me to wait til her uniform was fixed. After a while she notions for me to open the door. I open the door to be greeted by seven people.

"You must be Toxic." The first person greeted me. I nod. "Nice to meet you, I'm Akira." He offers his hand and I shake it.

Each person also greeted me.

Makoto.

Bayaku.

Tokowa.

Xhan.

Ivory.

And Yuki.

Yuri welcomes all of the members and hands put the assignment for today. This club assignment also went by fast and than Yuri dismissed everyone abruptly at four I think.

I wait for Yuri to get done with whatever she has to do before we both head back to the house.

Yep... As I walk on home I realize I have fallen in love with my kidnapper. Man this will be a bumpy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the longest chapter on this story so far. Anyways more chapters will be soon.
> 
> Til than thanks for reading my fanfic all support on it is very appreciated.
> 
> Looks like action will be taking place in the next chapter. So if you see tags that say things involving sexual contact or so on, than do understand that I perfectly said that viewer discretion is advised. 
> 
> Anyways. I'll close off the end notes here.


	6. Such devine beauty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are back at Yuri's house and now we get on to the steps you must contain your children away from.
> 
> As I stated additional tags would be added as the story progresses. In the meantime I gotta look up Yuri's birthday real quick as either September 26th or September 27th there will be a chapter in which the two celebrate Toxic (MC's) birthday. But I'll be looking it up after this chapter. So again I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VIEWER DESCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Chapter 6: Such devine beauty.

 

School really went by in a blur. I got all the notes I missed plus the notes from today and got a passing grade in my chemistry class. I don't know what it was but I wanted Yuri, and I wanted her now... Oh my God my body got all hot just thinking about that kiss back at the Literature Club. We are holding hands as we are walking home from school. 

We eventually get to our destination and head inside. As soon as we do I sit my bag near the door and walk up to Yuri. When she turns around a plant a kiss on her lips. She returns it and our lips are even more locked. Our tongues are inside our mouthes and we tongue battle for dominance. Of course I win this battle and carry Yuri bridal style up the stairs and to her room. When we get there I get out the protection I had bought whilst we stopped at that convenience store. We both start taking off our clothes and setting them on the floor. 

Well you can guess what happened from here. I can say this though I'm not a virgin anymore.

(Screen goes pitch black)

*Hello?* I ask in this pitch blackness.

**Hey**

*Oh, it's you player. What's up?*

**You do realize you are getting Stockholm syndrome right?**

*What makes you say that?*

**In case you forgot Yuri is the one who kidnapped you and killed your friend. You know? The one you had a CRUSH on since last year! Or as you put it.**

*And? Sometimes you just gotta... Move on.*

**There are other girls out there. Why Yuri?**

*Well... She did in fact kidnap me and stuff, but I've developed feelings for her during the time especially after I heard about her childhood.*

**No... You can't just fall in love with someone who kidnapped! It doesn't work like that. That made no sense! You... Need... Help!**

*I'm doing fine. I love her and that's final!*

**To hell with that! As soon as the moment is opportuned I'm getting you the help you need!**

*I SAID I'M FINE!!!*

***Are you okay darling?*** I hear a young lady's voice. I know who it is.

I stare blankly at the player.

***Who is that senpai?***

*Some random jerk trying to split us up.*

***Listen here you lowlife scumbag. If you ever try to split us up again, IT WON'T BE PRETTY! Understand?!***

**Fine, at least I'm not the fucking psychopath who kidnapped the one I loved and gave them Stockholm syndrome.**

Yuri was stunned by this remark. But quickly rebuttaled.

***If you don't like it... THAN FUCKING UNINSTALL THE MOD!*** 

(Everything goes back to normal)

I wake up in Yuri's bed to notice that she had one of them things that would say of a woman is pregnant or not. Thankfully Yuri wasn't pregnant... Well... Yet because I'm sure we'll end up having sex again before our lives end. To be honest i truly didn't feel like getting up for school. Luckily when I turned on the TV in Yuri's room and saw that it was snowing so all school's in our area was closed. I looked out the window to see it was true. So we didn't have to go to school. I get up real quick to go and get us some sheets to wrap ourselves around in. I come back with the sheets.

"We gotta keep warm after all." I wink at her. I had my underwear and blue jeans on. 

"Aheheheh." Yuri chuckled. I sit next to her and wrap us in the sheets I brought. After a while Yuri laid her head on my shoulders. Well for an odd reason she was in her bra and panties which I don't understand why. Regardless I look at her and she blushes a bit. God what such devine beauty she is. Head to toe. Her purple hair, her figure, her milky white skin. My God I must resist my urges. But my urges get the better of me as I decided to start sucking on her neck. She is moaning a bit as I suck and suck until I leave a hickey on her neck. Well I can't help but lay her on her back. I turn the TV off and close the blinds as she lays there waiting for me. 

"Let me do it this time..." I tell her before she stops fiddling with her bra. 

Slowly I take the bra off as our kissing got more and more intense. I can't help but stick my hand in her panties.

(Some time later) 

You guys kinda figured out what happened between us. Well yeah I'd better let act seven take it's course before I slip up and become to revealing with whoever is playing this and/or who's reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't read the beginning note I stated viewer discretion was advised. So if you are cringing right now. All I'm gonna say is I warned you. But yeah I gotta look up Yuri's birthday as you guys can guess Toxic (MC/My) Birthday is this month. Hope you guys enjoyed and peace.


	7. Birthday Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you read in the title this chapter is a kind of break from the whole idea of being the victim of Stockholm syndrome. However it'll be MC and Yuri celebrating it so the Stolkholm syndrome is still in affect though.
> 
> So I'll have to look up Yuri's birthday after this which if I read right it lands on somewhere in a national tea day I think. Either way I'm not fully sure as I looked this up weeks ago. Also today (or the day this is published whenever you read this) is my birthday. So yeah I'll get to writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again...
> 
> **VIEWER DESCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Chapter 7: Birthday Special!

 

Just about a few weeks after the meeting at Yuri's house for the Literature Club, we had really progressed with our relationship. I admited to Yuri that I would like to have a child someday. Of course she told me she'd be happy to birth the baby. I kinda figured that so because... Well... She's crazy for me... Asit is a bot worrying it also feels good for an odd reason. I had totally forgotten about the other three within a month. Am I that desperate or am I broken? Either way I was asleep for a bit until the alarm went off. 

"What time is it?" I ask myself in my head whilst whipping out my phone. It is approximately 6 am. And the day is September 27th. 

"My birthday..." I thought to myself. I figured no one knew due to the fact I was basically an outcast when it came to school. That is until I get an email on my phone.

*Birthday Update

Just wanted to wish a very happy birthday to Toxic from our school here. As you all know when a birthday happens over the week and weekend everyone receives an email informing other students of each others birthdays. So again from the president of the student council I wanna wish Toxic a happy birthday and a wonderful day.*

"Oh yeah... I forgot." I said before getting up. Hm? Yuri isn't in here. I guess she's in the kitchen or something. She must be cuz I smell a cake baking in the oven I think. Huh? Didn't know she baked... Wait... How could I forget that when she literally cooks our meals each and every day even tho I offer to cook for a few nights. I guess she wants to be my housewife or something? I don't know either way I don't wanna think of it too much, however I wanna cook on her birthday. So I'd better find out when it is.

I hear footsteps coming up from the stairs. I also hear Yuri's humming. So she's coming up here.

I quickly get dressed. Yuri enters the room in her gown. She must've just woke up I guess.

"Good morning darling!" Yuri embraced me in a hug. Her tough was warm.

"Good morning dear." I say to her still half asleep.

She looks into my eyes as I wrap my arms around her.

"Happy birthday." She whispered into my ear. "I got a present you can unwrap later tonight if you want." She smiled a bit.

I know where she's going with this. She must've bought lingerie or something while I was out buying myself a fresh pair of jeans cuz the old ones wouldn't fit. 

I didn't ask any questions, I just kinda flirted with her.

"Is that so?" I asked her curious. "Can't wait." 

She giggled and I kinda chuckled a bit. Man. Never thought this would actually happen. I get kidnapped by someone who loves me so.

Sure she did some horrible things but she is hot and she went through a lot to do all of this birthday stuff for me. I guess it'll be just the two of us. Well I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. But than I realized something. "Isn't it a bit early to bake a cake?" I looked at the clock in the bathroom to see it was actually 11 am. Man I need to fix my alarm on my phone. Either way I'm still doing good in school. 

The day went by in a blur. That cake was actually pretty good, I'm stuffed. We decided whilst we wait for the night sky to appear we could find something on Netflix. At least a few hours later and it is finally nighttime. Yuri turns the TV off and puts a blindfold over my eyes.

"Trust me, your gonna love this..." Yuri told me seductively.

She grabbed my hands and slowly lead me up to her room. I hear her rummaging through her closet. She tells me not to take the blindfold off yet. I wait in patience and fifteen minutes later and she tells me to take my blindfold off. When I do I see Yuri in some black lingerie of some sort. I am immediately erect as she steps closer to me planting a kiss on my lips. I return the favor before she lays me on the bed. You guys can guess what happens here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being very short guys. I haven't had any good ideas as of late so I went with this. Hope you guys still enjoyed though.
> 
> And yes today is on fact my birthday and if you guys could tell me when Yuri's birthday is that'd be very appreciated. Until than enjoy the work so far? Than you'll love my other works on here, do check them out cuz you might be satisfied. Or you might be weirded out which is fine as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So now I find myself in this predicament and now must make amends that I am Yuri's forever. Hope you guys enjoyed as more chapters bwill come your way soon.


End file.
